miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapotis
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau|storyboard = Jun Violet|director = Thomas Astruc Jun Violet}} " " is an upcoming episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in France on January 21, 2018. Synopsis Alya's younger sisters get akumatized into small, totally unpredictable monsters. They call themselves the Sapotis and cause devastating damage in Paris. Ladybug and Cat Noir will have hard times as babysitters too.https://www.fernsehserien.de/miraculous/folgen/2x11-ausser-rand-und-band-1163287 (Translated from German) Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. Marinette is having a sleepover at the Césaire apartment, and she is on the phone with Alya's mother, assuring her that they are getting Ella and Etta to bed. The two girls are pretending to be the Sapotis. Alya puts her sisters to bed in their bedroom, although they are reluctant to sleep because they want to stay up like Marinette and Alya. Alya asks the twins how they expect to go to the amusement park tomorrow if they stay up late, using Marinette as a demonstration of the sisters being tired and falling asleep at the amusement park. Ella and Etta finally agree, and Alya allows them to wear their hats while they sleep as long as they stay in bed. She leaves the room and shuts off the lights. Back in the kitchen, Marinette compliments Alya's ability to control her sisters. She asks what a Sapotis is, and Alya explains that it is a mischief-causing creature from Creole legend. Excitedly, Alya then shares her newest findings on Ladybug to Marinette. Alya explains that Ladybug had existed since the time of the pharaohs, although this couldn't be correct because she would have to be over five thousand years old, so she decided to confirm her suspicions by analyzing audio recordings of Ladybug. She realizes that Ladybug’s voice frequency matches the one of a typical middle school student. Nervously, Marinette tries to find a way to stop Alya from trying to find more clues to Ladybug’s identity, so she distracts her by asking where the orange juice went. Discovering her sisters had taken it, Alya cleans them up and puts them back in bed. However, they constantly keep getting up, annoying Alya more and more. When they get out of bed for the final time, Alya angrily scolds them for disobeying her, takes one of their hats, and tells Ella and Etta that they won't being going to the amusement park tomorrow. She leaves them, and the twins start crying. Hawk Moth, sensing their sadness, sends an akuma to them. It infects the hat that both Ella and Etta are tugging on, and Hawk Moth tells them that he'll give them the power to do whatever they want if in return they’ll get Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculouses. Ella and Etta agree, and they transform into Sapotis. Hearing a noise from her sisters' room, Alya becomes angry that her sisters disobeyed her again, but she is shocked when she goes in their room and sees her sisters as akumatized monsters. They break out of their room and cause a ruckus. Marinette begins to think that Alya might have been a little too harsh on them, but Alya responds that she was hard on them to avoid something like this. During the little monsters' rampage, Marinette discovers that they multiply when they eat. Alya notices an open window and tells Marinette that they can't let them escape, but Sapotis succeeds anyways. Alya tells Marinette to keep her eye on the ones in the house while she takes care of the ones outside. When Alya leaves, Marinette transforms into Ladybug and swings off after them. The villains continue to cause ruckus in the city, such as driving a car with Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone inside and other such disturbances. Nadja Chamack tries to do a report of the creatures, but she gets tackled and interrupted by one of them. Seeing the damage from his television, Adrien knows that he has to do something and calls Plagg, who joins him after checking on his cheese. Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. In the midst of Sapotis' rampage, Cat Noir and Ladybug find one of them playing with a fuse box and they playfully cause it to get tangled in the wires. After Ladybug destroys the hat, the clone disappears. Cat Noir asks his partner how she knew to go for the hat. She says that it was a guess. Cat Noir then asks if the akuma was inside but Ladybug says no because that Sapotis was just a clone. Ladybug also says that they’ll have to catch them all in order to find the real one. Ladybug and Cat Noir go through multiple Sapotis, but have no luck finding the right one. Once they’re at the pier, Hawk Moth instructs Sapotis to take Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses. Despite their best efforts, the heroes discover they are outnumbered. As a last resort, Ladybug summons her Lucky Charm and receives a teapot. She claims that she knows she's seen it from somewhere before. She looks around for anything to use but can’t find any clues. While Cat Noir holds them off he comments that they are too young to drink tea. That makes Ladybug understand the purpose of the object and she tells her partner that she has to go. In shock, Cat Noir says that she can't leave, but Ladybug tells him to trust her before heading off. At Master Fu's massage shop, he hears a knock on the door and says to come in. Upon seeing Marinette, Wayzz tells her that it's dangerous to come here but Master Fu says that they should give her a chance to speak. Marinete explains to Master Fu that her Lucky Charm sent her here. Master Fu understands and explains that he has already talked to her about the Miraculouses and their powers but points out that hers and Cat Noir’s are the most mysterious and deduces that her Lucky Charm was telling her that they need help. As he goes to the Miraculous Box in the phonograph, Master Fu becomes hesitant about the use of another Miraculous, but Marinette reminds him that they've always been very careful when using their powers. Agreeing, Master Fu sets the Miraculous Box in between them and opens it up, revealing many Miraculouses inside of it. Master Fu tells Marinette to choose a Miraculous for a trusted ally to help them but also reminds her that their powers are supposed to be used for good and must not fall into the wrong hands. He also says that when the mission is over, she has to return the Miraculous back to him. Marinette chooses the Fox Miraculous and confidently states that she knows the perfect person for the job. At the park, Alya tries to reason with Sapotis but to no avail. Ladybug arrives and destroys the clones. Ladybug then asks Alya if she’d like to help, and she happily agrees. In the midst of her excitement, Alya wants to tell Marinette and eagerly reaches for her phone to call her, but the superheroine stops her and says that this must stay a secret from her friends and the Ladyblog. Alya understands and puts her phone down. Ladybug then presents her with the Fox Miraculous and asks Alya if she'll uses its powers for good and return it once the mission is over. Alya nods her head in agreement and opens the Miraculous. At first, she gets startled by Trixx, who introduces himself as her kwami, but quickly becomes fascinated by him and figures out that he will give her powers. Trixx is impressed by his new wielder’s observational skills. Alya becomes even more excited and asks Ladybug a bunch of personal questions until Ladybug reminds her to focus. She apologizes and puts the necklace on. Trixx tells her what to say in order to transform, and after doing so, Alya finds her new outfit amazing and comments on the fact that she looks like Lila's akumatizied form. Ladybug agrees but adds that she is a superhero now and takes off with Alya happily following behind her. Meanwhile, Cat Noir is overwhelmed by the multiple Sapotis clones. Seeing him surrounded, Hawk Moth orders the Sapotis to take his Miraculous. They pile up on him and almost grab his ring, but before they can, Cat Noir is saved by his partner and a new superhero. Amazed once seeing her, Cat Noir comments that he thought he was Ladybug's only superhero friend. Ladybug introduces the new superhero but stumbles on what to call her until she introduces herself as Rena Rouge. Cat Noir playfully jokes around with her and welcomes her to team, jokingly offering her superhero advice if she needs it. When Rena Rouge jokingly asks Cat Noir for Ladybug's number, he says that he has a feeling that things are going to be more fun with her around, causing Ladybug to laugh. Hawk Moth is surprised that there is a new superhero but comments that he had suspicions about there being other Miraculouses in Paris. However, he remains unfazed and orders Sapotis to gather together and defeat the trio or else he'll take away their powers. Seeing that there’s too many to fight, the three superheroes retreat. Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm once again and receives a unicycle. She quickly comes up with a plan and gathers a bunch of items. Rena Rouge is very curious on how the items will help but Ladybug says to just trust her and using Cat Noir's staff, they move to another area. While Ladybug lures the Sapotis into a confined area by telling them of an amusement park called Sapotis-Land, Cat Noir sees them coming and tells Rena Rouge to use her powers. Although she's a little nervous, he tells her to concentrate on the illusion she wants to make. Rena Rouge blows on her flute, summoning Mirage and making an illusion of an amusement park. The Fox Miraculous then beeps and Rena Rouge realizes that she'll detransform soon. Cat Noir jokingly assures her that he'll keep her identity a secret but she retorts by saying a superhero never reveals their identity. Cat Noir praises her for learning quick. As Ladybug continues to call the Sapotis, Hawk Moth sees right through the illusion and tells them that it's a trap, but they all refuse to listen. Signalling Cat Noir, Ladybug tells him to start phase two. After he wedges the object into the narrow space with his staff, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to rotate it and knocks all the hats off the clones. After they are all in the garbage can, Cat Noir uses his Catalysm to destroy them and the clones disappear. Ladybug catches the akuma and uses Miraculous Ladybug to reverse the damage the Sapotis did. The twins return to normal and Rena Rouge leaves with Ladybug to detransform. Before that, Ladybug asks Cat Noir if he can take the girls home. He tries to ask them where they live but the twins jump on top of him. Hawk Moth says that although he was defeated, he now knows that there are other Miraculouses in Paris and maybe even a guardian. After Alya detransforms, she is pumped about her first adventure as a superhero. Ladybug thanks her for the help and reaches her hand out for the Miraculous, but Alya is hesitant on returning it. She wants to keep it so that she could continue helping Ladybug and Cat Noir and even states that they’d make a great team. Ladybug reminds Alya of her promise and seeing that her transformation is almost up, she goes inside the building and tells her that she trusts her. When Ladybug is gone, Trixx agrees with Alya that she’d make a great superhero, listing out her best qualities including trustworthiness, the push Alya needs to make the right choice. When her transformation wears off, Marinette at first believes that Alya won’t return the Miraculous and is saddened by this. But then she hears the door open and hides behind the wall as Alya puts the Fox Miraculous by it and leaves. This makes Marinette happy. She returns it to Master Fu, who praises her for making the right choice. Back at her home, Alya hears a knock at her door and sees Marinette. Marinette tells Alya that she tried calling her but she didn't answer. Alya almost tells Marinette about her time as Rena Rouge, but quickly remembers her promise to Ladybug and instead says that her phone ran out of batteries. Marinette adds on that she is glad that Cat Noir and Ladybug showed up. Alya agrees. Marinette says that she heard a rumor that a third hero also helped. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Ella Césaire/Sapotis * Etta Césaire/Sapotis * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Trixx Minor characters * Marlena Césaire (mentioned) * Ancient Egyptian Ladybug (pictured) * Mireille Caquet (pictured) * Aurore Beauréal (pictured) * Rose Lavillant (pictured) * Sabrina Raincomprix (pictured) * Jagged Stone * Penny Rolling * Théo Barbot * Nadja Chamack * André * Master Fu * Wayzz * Lila Rossi (mentioned) * André Bourgeois (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * Marinette's alternate pajamas were first shown on a special poster by SAMG Animation for the show's second anniversary.Marinette - Second Anniversary Special.jpg * The design on Alya's pajama top is a reference to one of her favorite superheroes, Majestia. * The name "Sapotis" is actually from a créole fable about troublemaking jester monsters.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/955099018094415872 * Rena Rouge debuts in this episode, although she gives her Miraculous back to Ladybug after defeating Sapotis. * A DVD cover that Marinette shows Alya is for a Ladybug anime, and it includes a screenshot of Ladybug from the Ladybug PV. * An alternative version of Ladybug's transformation sequence is shown, when Marinette transforms in her pajamas rather than in her civilian attire. * Besides the main seven Miraculous, the Miraculous jewelry box is revealed to hold twelve other Miraculouses. ** In addition, the twelve other Miraculouses correspond to animals of the Chinese Zodiac. * After Alya transforms into Rena Rouge, she states that she looks like Lila's akumatized form. * Upon seeing Rena Rouge, Hawk Moth reveals that he had suspicions of there being other Miraculouses and a guardian in Paris, which Rena Rouge's appearance confirms for him. * Unlike previous situations, Ladybug's Lucky Charm (the teapot) doesn't give her a clue on how to defeat an akumatized villain, but instead, it prompts her to get help from someone. * It is revealed that more than one person can be akumatized at the same time if they are both holding onto the object the akuma enters. * Alya mentions the ancient Egyptian Ladybug and the time of the pharaohs, referencing the events of "The Pharaoh". * In the French version of the episode, Wilfried Pain voices some of the Sapotis.https://twitter.com/russia_ml/status/955391291298340864 * This is the second episode that have two characters in its title, the first being "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". Errors * Alya's bangs are miscolored in several scenes throughout the episode. es:Sapotis fr:Sapotis Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes